Tahno Ōtsutsuki
Tahno Ōtsutsuki was a descendant of the Ōtsutsuki Clan and the leader of the Future Black Lotus 20 years from the present day. He, alongside Muro, came from the future to assist the present Black Lotus with the goal of killing both the future and present Team Heroes, as well as wiping out the Human race for weaponizing chakra. Background Physical Appearance Tahno is characterized by his pale skin, shaggy white hair, attractive facial features, a tall, slim figure, and six magatama designs tattooed on his collarbones to resemble a necklace. His eyes were originally the Byakugan he stole from the future, into his empty eye sockets, which eventually matured into the Tenseigan; an enhanced dōjutsu form. Tahno usually dresses in clothing typical of the Ōtsutsuki clan, consisting of a white, high-collared kimono with a black obi, over which he wears a pale green sash tied at the right shoulder. On the back of his kimono is the Ōtsutsuki clan branch family emblem of a yellow crest depicting a sun enclosed in a crescent moon. Beneath his robes he wears black fingerless gloves, long black pants, and black shinobi sandals. Personality While on the surface, Tahno is a call, collected and composed man and remains vigilante. But on the inside, he is a very sadistic, callous and evil man who enjoys destruction, mass murdering and killing, even to children, all because of his long-term goal. He also has a form of black sarcasm, mocking his opponents and using psychological means to weaken his opponent's resolve. Back in his timeline, Tahno carries an immense hatred towards mankind for weaponizing chakra and plots to destroy humanity as punishment, a goal which he states that the branch family desired for a thousand years. Even when he annihilated his timeline, he won't stop until all humans in every dimension must pay for their foul abuse of chakra, starting with the present to eliminate all conflict and war. He has also shown to be hypocritical, despite hating humanity for using chakra as a weapon, he used it to attack Boruto and his friends and family, as well as the present Unified Army. Even though he helped the present Black Lotus to gain more power, he doesn't care about his comrades and knows that their arrogance will cost them their lives, showing his more cold-hearted and pitiless nature. He does, however, shows great concern for his loyal subordinate Muro, as he claims that they are the only ones left of the Ōtsutsuki Clan. However, his darker nature to get the better of him sometimes, as he accepted Muro's request to use his power by sacrificing the latter, proof of the former's old heartless demeanor. His zealotry made him obdurate as he heartlessly mocked Boruto, Kaien, Igneel, and Van's deaths in front of their parents, and refused to pay heed to a tearful Hinata, Rukia, Lucy and Winry at to why he kills because of his plan, making him more angry at those who back talked about his desires. Eventually, his losing against Naruto, Ichigo, Natsu and Edward boarded his insanity to inhuman, as he cares nothing about all life and now vows to destroy everything, even ignoring his purpose of only eliminating humankind, which ultimately, leads to his ignorant death. Synopsis Abilities Ninjutsu Master: *'Puppet Mastery': Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Strength: Immense Durability: Immense Speed: Enhanced Agility: Keen Intellect: Tremendous Chakra Power: *'Intermediate Chakra Control': Dōjutsu Byakugan: Tenseigan: *'Tenseigan Chakra Mode': **'Enhanced Strength': **'Enhanced Speed': **'Enhanced Durability': **'Truth-Seeking Ball': Relationships Family * Allies * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alien Category:Ōtsutsuki Clan Category:Black Lotus Category:Major Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Characters Category:Future Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters Category:Bad Characters